48groupinthailandfandomcom-20200215-history
BNK48 9th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo
The BNK48 9th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo was announced on December 12, 2019. It is BNK48's 2nd Senbatsu Election. Ballots were included in BNK48's 8th Single, High Tension. The results will be announced on March 22, 2020. Selected Members 1st Preliminary Results # Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok (Mobile) (BNK48 - Team NV, 14,947) # Kunjiranut Intarasin (Jane) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 11,245) # Praewa Suthamphong (Music) (BNK48 - Team NV, 10,953) # Cherprang Areekul (BNK48 - Team BIII, 8,144) # Milin Dokthian (Namneung) (BNK48 - Team NV, 7,317) # Natruja Chutiwansopon (Kaew) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 7,208) # Weeraya Zhang (Wee) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 6,796) # Kanteera Wadcharathadsanakul (Noey) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 6,607) # Punsikorn Tiyakorn (Pun) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 4,956) # Jiradapa Intajak (Pupe) (BNK48 - Team NV, 3,944) # Panisa Srilaloeng (Mind) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 3,382) # Jennis Oprasert (BNK48 - Team BIII, 2,951) # Tarisa Preechatangkit (Stang) (BNK48 - Team NV, 2,602) # Isarapa Thawatpakdee (Tarwaan) (BNK48 - Team NV, 2,413) # Rachaya Tupkunanon (Minmin) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 2,166) # Patchanan Jiajirachote (Orn) (BNK48 - Team NV, 1,658) # Warattaya Deesomlert (Kaimook) (BNK48 - Team NV, 1,611) # Plearnpichaya Komalarajun (Juné) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 1,593) # Nannaphas Loetnamchoetsakun (Mewnich) (BNK48 - Team NV, 1,510) # Chanyapuk Numprasop (New) (BNK48 - Team NV, 1,377) # Natticha Chantaravareelekha (Fond) (BNK48 - Team NV, 1,172) # Miori Ohkubo (BNK48 - Team BIII, 1.151) # Jidarpha Chamchooy (Panda) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 1,057) # Suchaya Saenkhot (Jib) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 1,054) # Pronwarin Wongtrakulkit (Pim) (CGM48 - CGM48 Trainee, 1,045) # Punyawee Jungcharoen (Aom) (CGM48 - Team C, 1,026) # Kamonthida Rotthawinithi (View) (BNK48 - BNK48 Trainee, 924) # Pichayapa Natha (Namsai) (BNK48 - Team NV, 878) # Manipa Roopanya (Khamin) (BNK48 - BNK48 Trainee, 872) # Janista Tansiri (Bamboo) (BNK48 - Team NV, 868) # Ratah Chinkrajangkit (BNK48 - BNK48 Trainee, 813) # Napaphat Worraphuttanon (Jaa) (BNK48 - Team NV, 742) # Sirikarn Shinnawatsuwan (Phukkhom) (BNK48 - Team NV, 646) # Izuta Rina (CGM48 - Team C, 645) # Warinrat Yolprasong (Niky) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 604) # Vathusiri Phuwapunyasiri (Korn) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 556) # Sita Teeradechsakul (CGM48 - CGM48 Trainee, 537) # Vithita Srasreesom (Kaning) (CGM48 - CGM48 Trainee, 534) # Nuttakul Pimtongchaikul (Gygee) (BNK48 - Team NV, 425) # Manichar Aimdilokwong (Marmink) (CGM48 - CGM48 Trainee, 418) # Khawisara Singplod (Myyu) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 315) # Kodchaporn Leelatheep (Champoo) (CGM48 - CGM48 Trainee, 255) # Juthamas Khonta (Kheng) (BNK48 - Team BIII, 255) # Sawitchaya Kajonrungsilp (Satchan) (BNK48 - Team NV, 255) # Manita Chanchai (Kaiwan) (CGM48 - CGM48 Trainee, 242) # Pakwan Noijaiboon (BNK48 - BNK48 Trainee, 235) # Phattharanarin Mueanarit (Nine) (BNK48 - Team NV, 216) # Napassanan Thambuacha (Angel) (CGM48 - CGM48 Trainee, 189) Timeline 2020 * February 2: First day of pre-order of BNK48's 8th single High Tension. * February 13: First day of voting via BNK48's official application starts from 12:00 PM. * February 14: Preliminary results * March 2: Last day of pre-orders of CD / Mini Photobook Limited Edition until 12:00 PM. * March 17: Last day of pre-order of Music Card edition until 12:00 PM. * March 19: Last day of voting until 9:00 PM. * March 22: BNK48 9th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo Result Participating members BNK48 * Team BIII: Cherprang Areekul, Jennis Oprasert, Jidarpha Chamchooy (Panda), Juthamas Khonta (Kheng), Kanteera Wadcharathadsanakul (Noey), Khawisara Singplod (Myyu), Kunjiranut Intarasin (Jane), Miori Ohkubo, Natruja Chutiwansopon (Kaew), Panisa Srilaloeng (Mind), Plearnpichaya Komalarajun (Juné), Punsikorn Tiyakorn (Pun), Rachaya Tupkunanon (Minmin), Suchaya Saenkhot (Jib), Sumitra Duangkaew (Faii), Vathusiri Phuwapunyasiri (Korn), Warinrat Yolprasong (Niky), Weeraya Zhang (Wee) * Team NV : Chanyapuk Numprasop (New), Isarapa Thawatpakdee (Tarwaan), Janista Tansiri (Bamboo), Jiradapa Intajak (Pupe), Milin Dokthian (Namneung), Nannaphas Loetnamchoetsakun (Mewnich), Napaphat Worraphuttanon (Jaa), Natticha Chantaravareelekha (Fond), Nuttakul Pimtongchaikul (Gygee), Patchanan Jiajirachote (Orn), Phattharanarin Mueanarit (Nine), Pichayapa Natha (Namsai), Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok (Mobile), Praewa Suthamphong (Music), Sawitchaya Kajonrungsilp (Satchan), Sirikarn Shinnawatsuwan (Phukkhom), Tarisa Preechatangkit (Stang), Warattaya Deesomlert (Kaimook) * Trainee : Paweethida Sakunpiphat (Fifa), Ratah Chinkrajangkit, Manipa Roopanya (Khamin), Pakwan Noijaiboon, Kamonthida Rotthawinithi (View) CGM48 * Team C : Izuta Rina, Punyawee Jungcharoen (Aom) * Trainee : Chayanan Jedpeenongruamjai (Milk), Chutipapha Rattanakornyannawut (Parima), Jirattikan Tasee (Pepo), Kodchaporn Leelatheep (Champoo), Kyla Ziyun Khoo, Manichar Aimdilokwong (Marmink), Manita Chanchai (Kaiwan), Napassanan Thambuacha (Angel), Nattarika Boontua (Nena), Nicharee Sungkhathat Na Ayudhya (Nicha), Phattaratida Chongprasankiat (Fahsai), Phitchayapha Supanya (Nenie), Pimnara Rumruaymunkong (Latin), Pinpana Saengboon (Ping), Pitchayathida Sonthisakwanna (Meen), Pronwarin Wongtrakulkit (Pim), Pundita Koontawee (Fortune), Rapeephan Chaemcharoen (Mei), Ravinda Alan (Jayda), Sita Teeradechsakul, Supapit Sripairoj (Jjae), Vithita Srasreesom (Kaning), Wacharee Danphasukkul (Punch) Trivia *Eligible members who didn't apply: **Team BIII: Korapat Nilprapa (Kate), Rinrada Inthaisong (Piam) **Team NV: Dusita Kitisarakulchai (Natherine), Mananya Kaoju (Nink) **BNK48 Trainee: Natcha Krisdhasima (Oom)